


Love Line

by sanamo



Series: Musical twice [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, a hint of some borderline smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanamo/pseuds/sanamo
Summary: Is this what it was like? Being secretly in love with your best friend? That gut wrenching feeling of knowing that with a three worded sentence, you could possibly ruin everything? This was too much for Sana to think about all the time.





	Love Line

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to love line and was really feeling some 2na so basically i wrote about it

Is this what it was like? Being secretly in love with your best friend? That gut wrenching feeling of knowing that with a three worded sentence, you could possibly ruin everything? This was too much for Sana to think about all the time. She wanted Mina to be happy, even if she had to watch from a distance. When she was with Mina… the feeling was indescribable. She made Sana so undeniably happy that it was hard to repress her feelings. Sana wasn’t very good at hiding it either. Mina would often catch Sana staring at her a little too long, laughing a little too loud at a bad joke, the lingering touches… all of it. Even that didn’t make Mina think twice. They were best friends after all. It was never unlike Sana to be touchy but things just seemed… different. It’s not that it made Mina uncomfortable, she just wondered what changed. They were sitting across from each other at lunch when Mina asked a question Sana knew she would never be ready to answer. 

“Unnie, why haven’t you pursued someone yet?”, she asked, with curious eyes.

A million thoughts ran through Sana’s head.  _ I’ve been in love with you since we were kids. I haven’t been able to love anyone but you. I love you and only you.  _

“I just don’t have the time to, Mina.” it came out a lot harsher than Sana expected. She saw Mina flinch at her tone and automatically regret it.

“Maybe I do have my eye on someone, though.” She said in attempt to make up for her tone. A small smile appeared on Mina’s face, and Sana felt her chest tighten a little. She could look at that smile for the rest of her life if time allowed her. 

“Who is it?”

“You don’t know her.”

“Can I?”

_ You already do. _

“Maybe one day.”

 

Sana often found herself walking down empty streets and stumbling into bars at night. She would admire the lights for a little before attempting to stop thinking about Mina so often. She always went to the same bar, looking for her favorite distraction. She had just finished her first drink when she felt arms snaking around her waist, and hot breath on her nape. 

“Glad to see you here again babe.” 

As much as she wanted to love Mina, she loved the way Momo made her feel. Wanted. Momo sat next to her and the two decided this was a shots night. Sana’s relationship with Momo wasn’t even really a relationship. She never let Momo or herself get too far, though. A few kisses here and there and Sana couldn’t bring herself to do more. At this point, they were fairly drunk, which was already the first ingredient for disaster.

“I’m going to the bathroom. Care to join me?” Momo said, slurring her words a little. Sana nodded her head and followed Momo to the bathroom, hand in hand. Sana could hear the bass from inside the stall and small snippets of the song playing. 

**_I look at you and still miss you_ ** . Sana sighed and pulled Momo in for a bruising kiss. She felt the other girl melting into her actions. 

**_Look into my eyes and tell me._ ** Sana furrowed her brows and kissed Momo harder. She heard a small whimper as Momo put her arms around Sana’s neck. Sana pulled back for a moment to breathe, but as soon as the thudding bass started making its way back to her head, she wasted no time. She pulled Momo closer, causing the other to gasp, and Sana took the opportunity to slip her tongue between the other’s lips, earning a small moan from the sudden warmth.

**_I can’t hide my heart._ **

Sana attached her lips to Momo’s neck, making sure to leave already reddening marks in attempts to drown out the music with the other’s moans. Sana stopped for a moment, and Momo took that as her opportunity to leave darker bruises on Sana’s neck instead

**_I think I love you._ **

Sana abruptly stopped their session, looking into the eyes of a panting Momo.

“I have to go.” 

Sana stepped out of the stall and left without even looking back. She just walked. She didn’t know where she was going, or where she wanted to go. But she kept going, until she was on a familiar doorstep. She knocked, but didn’t look up when the door opened.

“Sana? What are you doing here do you have any idea what time it is?” Mina asked. Sana could hear the worry in her tone. Sana tried to control her emotions, but she just broke down right on her doorstep.

“Come on, let’s get you inside. We can talk there.” 

Sana let the younger girl guide her inside and sit her down on the couch. 

“I’m gonna go wet a rag. Will you be okay?” Mina asked, with concern in her eyes. Sana just nodded. She closed her eyes and listened to Mina’s receding footsteps, until they were faint enough for Sana to let out a sob without being heard. She tried her best not to be heard, only letting her shoulders shake, when she felt a hand lightly rubbing her back.

“You don’t have to stop. Just let it out okay? Do you wanna go to my room so we can lay down?” 

She knew it’d be bad idea, but she nodded anyway. Mina lead her to her bed, gently laying Sana down before herself, and cradled the older girl to her chest. Sana had already started to calm down being in Mina’s arms, breathing in her scent. She hadn’t noticed, but Mina was running her hands through her hair, something she knew helped Sana a lot when she was like this. 

“Sana? Do you wanna talk about it now?” Mina asked softly. She heard a small snore and realized Sana had fallen asleep. Mina just sighed and shifted to make herself more comfortable. She was comforted by the sound of Sana’s breathing, and was slowly being lulled to sleep by it. 

“Oh Sana… i hope whatever you were so upset about stops soon. I love you. More than you know.” she said, before she fell asleep.

 

Sana awoke to the bright rays of the sun shining on her. She groaned slightly before turning, coming face to face with a sleep Mina. Sana felt like she was about to have a heart attack. Mina looked so beautiful even when she was asleep. Sana admired the way her chest rose and fell, the way she sounded so peaceful. Sana hoped she was having amazing dreams. She turned back around attempting to go back to sleep, when Mina put her arm around Sana’s waist, cuddling into her back. Sana’s heart was beating so loud, she was afraid Mina would hear. She heard a small “good morning, love.” coming from behind her and quickly convinced herself Mina was still asleep. She turned back around to see a very awake Mina smiling at her.

“Are you feeling better today?” Mina inquired. Sana just looked at her for a second. She couldn’t gather any other words in her mind other than-

“I love you.” 

“I love you too Sana, that’s why we’re best friends right?”

“No. Mina, I  _ love  _ you.” 

The space between them was tense. The air was silent. Sana didn’t detect any reaction from Mina and it worried her.

“I’m sorry, I just… I know we’re best friends and all and I don’t wanna overstep my boundaries-”   
“Sana.”

“- but I’ve been holding this in for so long and after last night i just couldn’t take it anymore and-”

“Sana!”

“I’m really sorry if this changes anything between us and i don’t wanna lose my best friend over some stupid feelings i can get rid of-”   
“SANA!” the younger said, a little louder so Sana would stop rambling.

“Sana, it’s really okay. I love you too.” Mina said, a small smile appearing on her face.

“You… you do?” 

“Yes. For awhile now, actually.” 

Sana just thought for a minute.

“Sana, how long have you loved me?”

“Since we were young. I figured it out after you had your first girlfriend and I was… jealous, but happy that you were happy.”, Sana didn’t hesitate at all.

“But with that being said… will you be mine?”   
“Of course I will, Sana.” 

The two cuddled back up, smiling, and sharing soft pecks of excitement. It wasn’t until Mina thought of something else that she pulled back to ask.

“Is that what you were so upset about last night? You thinking I wouldn’t love you back?” Mina, inquired. She was so full of questions today.

“... maybe.” 

“You were at the bar weren’t you! No wonder you reeked of alcohol.”

Sana laughed a little too hard at that. She felt pain on her neck and put her hand to the side of it. Mina moved her hand, seeing purple patches where the pain was.

“Sana… are those what I think they are?” Mina asked, in a teasing tone.

“Oh… about those…”


End file.
